Yale University Press
Yale University Press is a book publisher founded in 1908 by George Parmly Day. It became an official department of Yale University in 1961, but remains financially and operationally autonomous. , Yale University Press publishes approximately 300 new hardcover and 150 new paperback books annually and has more than 6,000 books in print. Its books have won five National Book Awards, two National Book Critics Circle Awards, and eight Pulitzer Prizes. Yale maintains an office in the United Kingdom. Yale University Press, London, serves the international book market and contributes nearly one third of the Press’s title output. Series and publishing programs Yale Series of Younger Poets Since its inception in 1919, the Yale Series of Younger Poets Competition has published the first collection of poetry by new poets. The first winner was Howard Buck; the 2011 winner was Katherine Larson. Yale Drama Series Yale University Press and Yale Repertory Theatre jointly sponsor the Yale Drama Series, a playwriting competition. The winner of the annual competition is awarded the David C. Horn Prize of $10,000, publication of his/her manuscript by Yale University Press, and a staged reading at Yale Rep. The Yale Drama Series and David C. Horn Prize are funded by the David Charles Horn Foundation.Yale Drama Series: Prize for Emerging Playwrights from the Yale University Press website Anchor Yale Bible Series In 2007, Yale University Press acquired the Anchor Bible Series, a collection of more than 115 volumes of biblical scholarship, from the Doubleday Publishing Group. New and backlist titles are now published under the Anchor Yale Bible Series name. Future of American Democracy Series Yale University Press is publishing the Future of American Democracy Series,The Future of American Democracy Series from the Yale University Press official website which "aims to examine, sustain, and renew the historic vision of American democracy in a series of books by some of America's foremost thinkers", in partnership with the Future of American Democracy Foundation.Official website of the Future of American Democracy Foundation The Lamar Series in Western History The Lamar Series in Western History (formerly the Yale Western Americana series)Basbanes, Nicholas A. A World of Letters: Yale University Press, 1908-2008, New Haven and London, 2008. p. 222, Centennial Highlights was established in 1962 to publish works that enhance the understanding of human affairs in the American West and contribute to a wider understanding of why the West matters in the political, social, and cultural life of America.The Lamar Series in Western History from the Yale University Press official website Terry Lectures Series The Dwight H. Terry Lectureship was established in 1905 to encourage the consideration of religion in the context of modern science, psychology, and philosophy. Many of the lectures, which are hosted by Yale University, have been edited into book form by the Yale University Press. History .]] Muhammad cartoon controversy In August, 2009, officials at press sparked a controversy over censorship is when they decided to expunge reproductions of the cartoons involved in the Jyllands-Posten Muhammad cartoons controversy, along with all other images of Muhammad from a scholarly book entitled The Cartoons that Shook the World, by professor Jytte Klausen. Yale Publishing Course In 2010, following the end of the Stanford Publishing Course for Professionals, former Yale University Press publishing director Tina Weiner convinced Yale to establish the Yale Publishing Course under the aegis of Yale's international-studies program at the Yale School of Management. See also * List of American book publishers * List of university presses References External links * Official website, including a mission statement * Yale University Press, London Category:Yale University Category:University book publishers Category:Visual arts publishing companies Category:Book publishing companies of the United States Category:Publishing companies established in the 1900s Category:Companies established in 1908